


In the doghouse

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 3





	In the doghouse

Our tale begins in Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's house, after discovering Lucius betrothed their son Draco to be Astoria Greengrass's wife from birth, things have been rocky.

Lucius said, "I'm sorry, Cissy."

Narcissa glared at him and spoke directly to Draco, "Are things coming along well with the wedding?"

Draco muttered, "I guess, but you've been helping me out, so shouldn't you already know that?"

Lucius told him, "She's doing anything she can to ignore me, son."

Draco didn't even glance at him and frowned. "Astoria thinks her parents might struggle making it to the ceremony though, something about a holiday."

Narcissa reassured him, "I'm sure we'll work things out. It's what you and I do after all."

Lucius glanced sadly from one to the other and mumbled, "I'm sorry for what I did, okay? I understand if you'll never be able to forgive me, but I can't stand this silent treatment."

Draco turned to him and scowled. "Then perhaps you shouldn't have betrothed me to a stranger from birth, father."

Narcissa added, "You hid this from me for so long and I can't forgive you for doing so just like that."

Lucius responded, "I understand."


End file.
